Should i love you
by ausslyworld
Summary: "ally i have to tell you something." austin said. "leave me alone how dare you do that to me" i shouted at him. now i leaned that love huts my fist fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone lets get down to auslly**

_**Ally's Pov**_

* * *

Another day at the Sonic Boom, Trish is yelling at Dez for who knows what reason. What really sparked my attention was when Austin walked in the room shirtless- wait why am I attracted. "Hi Austin , how as the beach" I said, trying really hard not to blush. "really sandy, I think I have a gallon of sand inside my shoes." Before I could say anything, he dumped the sand onto the newly waxed floor. I just turned around on the other side of the counter to see how Trish and dez are going. "striped pants are my thing" yelled dez, "well they looked ridiculous" she yelled back. "Guys come down, you are making scene over a pair of pants" I said. "Yeah, horrible pants" Trish said still giving death glares to dez. I just turned away, but o the other side I saw Austin doing the most childish thing which always makes me smile. "umm, what are you doing" trying not to blush again. "making a sand castle" Austin said. "on the floor" "duh" Austin said back.

_**Austin's pov**_

* * *

"duh" I said. I looked at what I was doing and then I realized that all the floor was waxed this morning. "oops" I said. Ally just rolled her eyes and got back to work. I want to say I am sorry but I always say sorry. I need to think of something else, something that will get to her emotionally, but how. Dez would know what to do, he is not the love whisperer but is really good with advice.

_**15 minutes later**_

* * *

"Dez" I know I saw him run to the arcade but i- uh-oh I always get caught up in the games, I can't go in there! I'll just text him:

_Dez bro, meet me outside of cheese just okay, I need to talk to you about something, and we will play go cheese okay _

_-austin_

Like five minutes later I got a message bac-BEEP- another one to. Dez and ally texted me at the same time, whoa that's cool. I opened ally's up first:

_Hi Austin it's okay that you messed up the floor. But remember that you promised to give me dance lessons for Dallas's party. Just reminding you that's it is in like 20 minutes_

_Ally_

Well at least she forgave me but I totally forgot about the dancing lessons. I can't bail on her, I don't mean to be mean but she needs the dancing lessons. I read Dez's message:

_K dude ….. guess what I won a duck!_

Darn I love stuff animals, what do I do.

_**Ally's Pov**_

* * *

I texted Austin like 5 minutes ago. Maybe I should just warm-up before he gets here. I started counting in my head: 123, 123, and 123. About time I saw someone coming in the door, oh well its Trish. I walked up to her. "Guess who got a job at….SPAGHETTI WORLD". "Spaghetti world, I was living in Miami since I was like 6 and I never heard of a job, spaghetti world." I said. "Well, maybe it's in another dimension. Wait, maybe I am a zalien clone." She said being very sarcastic. "hey ally I am so sorry I was late, I was just petting dez's duck. Austin said as he barged in the door. "what?" I said, why would he pet a duc-wait where did dez even get a duck. "long story" he said. "arcade" I said looking at him. "wow, you are good at this game". I just looked at trish who looked at me. "Well, ets get on with the show" I said


	2. Lets dance

**So how was that… for my first cliff hanger well anyways let's get down to AUSSLY**

_**Ally's Pov**_

"Can I watch and see you guys dance… It will be so cool watching ally stumble-" Austin cut her off by shooting her a mean look, aww. "okay ally remember to count" he said. "123, 12-" Austin now cut _me_ off, "in your head" he said. OH, oops. As soon as we were about to dance, dez barged in. 'guess who is mad at Austin" he said not even smiling. "You are" I said. "Wow ally you are good at this game" said dez. "Bro, I'm sorry I ran off but I was 4 minutes lateto dance practice" Austin said, lowering his voice a little, he is so sweet, so sexy, so-wait what am I saying

"it's ok" said dez. I just felt that this wasn't really a good time to be alone with Austin right now so I just gave in. "you know what, it's getting late, and I promised my dad that I will pack the instruments away" I said walking to the practice room. "ally, wait!" I heard Austin say from behind. Then I heard a BEEP, I checked my phone and Austin texted me:

_Sorry Ally, it's less pressure when you're alone, I get it, how about you meet me in my house tomorrow night k. Bye als_

I read the text message and turned around, as I turned around I saw Austin headed for the door, but he turned around and gave me a thumbs-up, I nodded and saw a bigger smile appear on his face. Then I guess trish noticed how I was looking at him when he continued walking because she gave me a 'I'll meet you upstairs, I have to talk to you' kind of look. I nodded again and went upstairs and sat at the piano.

_Trish's Pov_

I just got a text from Austin about how he feels about ally, and let me tell you it's not good!


	3. Realizations and whats

**Chapter 3 , let me just give you a hint of what does text message is about… I do not want to rush into auslly to fast!**

_**Ally's Pov**_

"Trish, what's up why did you just shoving me in here?" I asked. Sometimes, Trish will be so unpredictable! "I have to tell you something about Austin... just sit down I and I explain" trish said having nervous glances and giggles. "umm, k" I said sitting at the grand piano. "why are you so scared, we're just in the practice room?" I said, mentaly laughing at the latina girl. Trish dragged a lounge chair across the floor….. I mean NEWLY waxed floor. People just don't care these days. "alright, ausshdshabdjjndj" trish said lowering her head and talking gibberish. "WHAT" I said. "ok, Austin said hjsjsdjdjsjd.

450 seconds later and still driving ally nuts

"Listen trish, I have no clue what your trying to say" I said. "austin said he doesn't like you ok" trish said. 'what, why, how do you know" I said. I am so confused. When I looked at trish, she said something I would not have expected.


End file.
